Destined to Be?
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: Literati & Java Junkie. Some chapters are rated R. Just read, I guarantee you'll like it. R&R. COMPLETED.
1. Rendezvous

Title: Rendezvous?  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my Jory fanfics.  
  
A/N: This particular fanfic, features Rory Gilmore as she is in the show. Living with her mother in Stars Hollow, attending Chilton. Except she did get that inheritance from her great-grandmother, and used some of it. The inheritance was worth $1 million. Jess comes from wealthy parents, his mom is not a junkie, she's a socialite in Hartford, moves in the same circles as Emily Gilmore. Jess and Rory have never met prior to this party. Their little rendezvous is just a starter. So enjoy and look forward to more and please please review!  
  
  
  
**  
  
It was a cool night, warmer than usual for a summer evening. Jess Mariano looked around with disdain at the drunken people sprawled everywhere. There was lots of groping going on, he walked outside onto the terrace.  
  
Waves crashed on the beach, this was a beautiful place. His friend owned the place, a summer retreat, he called it. Jess called it paradise, without the hordes of inebriated people lolling everywhere.  
  
He put his hands on the railing and looked up at the stars. He was seventeen years old, dark and handsome, or so many girls had told him on occasion. He had the world by the tail, he was young, handsome and rich.  
  
**  
  
She had left her grandparent's house and driven up the coast to Adam Edgar's summer place where he was having a weekend party. Some of her friends would be there, and she needed to get away from it all.  
  
Just to be somewhere for the weekend, and be alone and free to do what she wanted. She sped down the coastal highway in her ruby-red Fiat. The sun was setting on the Atlantic as she pulled into the driveway of the Victorian mansion. She parked around back, so her car wouldn't be noticed.  
  
**  
  
Midnight approached, music was pumping through the house, drinks were flowing freely, people were lasciviously dancing.  
  
Rory walked down the main stairway, that curved to lead into the main ballroom. She looked at the people, and saw a bunch that she knew from Chilton strewn here and there.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to find a beer. It was surprisingly empty, she walked over to the fridge and saw about four different brands of beer. Grabbed two bottles and shut the door.  
  
"Are those for a private party, or can I crash?" a drunken boy slurred from the door of the kitchen.  
  
Rory looked around for an escape route and saw a door conveniently situated right by the fridge, she threw a bottle at him. "Catch." She quickly opened the door and slid into the room and shut it, clicking the lock into place.  
  
She looked around, and could make a vague outline of a washer and dryer, and washing basin. Baskets of clothes were on numerous chairs. The laundry room. Surprisingly, the drunken guy was trying to break the door down, maybe he hadn't seen where she'd gone.  
  
"What's your excuse?" came out of the shadows.  
  
Rory jumped, almost out of her skin. "Geez, were you trying to scare me, cause it worked. I was escaping some guy drunken overtures." "What's your excuse?"  
  
"I wanted to be alone."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Let's not talk, haven't you ever wanted to make out with someone you don't know in a dark place?" Jess mock proposed.  
  
"Uh not really."  
  
"Just kidding," Jess moved closer to her. He could only make out a vague outline of her. Her head seemed to come to his mouth. She was a few inches shorter than him. Probably a perfect fit.  
  
"So is Adam your friend?" Jess asked.  
  
"No. Some of my friends mentioned coming here this weekend, and I-"  
  
"Too much information, we don't want to know anything about each other," Jess said as he moved closer to her, so his arms went slowly and loosely around her waist.  
  
"What'd you think you're doing?"  
  
"Getting to know you." Jess softly nuzzled her throat with his lips, nibbling her skin, her pulse rate began to rise erratically.  
  
Her mind began to haze. She put her arms behind her around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
He turned her around, so they were chest to breast. He lowered his head to hers, and softly touched her lips with his. Hunger warred down in his stomach, desire made him weak in the knees. Jess backed her up to the laundry room door, increasing the pressure of the kiss.  
  
She responded, devouring his mouth carnally. She brought his hand up to her breast and he cupped it. Softly massaging her nipple, it grew erect beneath his ministrations.  
  
Heat pooled low in her belly, it soared down between her thighs, she'd never felt anything like this with anyone else. She ran her hands through Jess's hair and pulled him closer.  
  
Jess knelt down and lifted Rory up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his mouth in her neck. He began to suck on her pulse. Rory felt herself weaken. Passion was storming within her, to complete the connection.  
  
His hands cupped her bottom and he was devouring her neck like a vampire. He couldn't get enough of her. She was intoxicating, like an everlasting drug.  
  
Restlessly, she began to move in his arms, causing Jess to loose his balance. He fell to the ground, Rory landed on top of him. She straddled his thighs, and in a haze of desire, ripped open his shirt. She slowly moved down his body, sucking slowly on his nipples.  
  
Jess moaned in pleasure, his hands tangled in her hair, as she moved down his body. 


	2. And so they meet

Title: And so we Meet.  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, except my fanfics.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's Ch. 2. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
"Damn," Jess moaned hoarsely. He felt her undo his jeans and pull them down to reveal him in all his aroused glory.  
  
A thump on the door startled Rory out of her aroused stupor. She fell back on her butt and couldn't believe what she'd been about to do. Especially to some guy whose name she didn't even know.  
  
"Open the door," someone yelled through the door.  
  
Rory sat on her butt, and ran her hands through her disheveled hair, trying to piece together the events that had led from her locking the door to making out with some guy, whose name she didn't even know.  
  
She hurriedly fastened the buttons on her shirt. "I've got to go." She got up, unlocked the door, and ran out. Leaving Jess alone.  
  
**  
  
"Hey buddy," Adam slurred drunkenly. He felt onto the ground and passed out.  
  
"Damn it, why would she just leave?" Jess punched the wall in anger. He didn't even know her name. What'd an idiot he'd been. He stormed out of the laundry room and walked out onto the terrace.  
  
I will find you, he vowed silently. He stared out at the water as the waves crashed on the beach. The moonlight pooled a opalescent path down the center of the ocean.  
  
Jess threw his head back and looked at the stars. You will be mine again.  
  
**  
  
Rory jumped into her car, and threw into drive and pealed out of the driveway as fast she could drive.  
  
She'd been more intimate with this guy than she had with any guy. She didn't even know his name. She roared down the circular driveway and down the hill and back onto the coastal highway. She was going back to Stars Hollow.  
  
She could only thank god that he didn't go to Chilton, she knew all of Adam's friends and she knew that that guy was a total stranger.  
  
She sped off down the highway into the dark night.  
  
**  
  
She sucked absently on a Hershey's chocolate, her mind noting the sweet rich flavor. Kissing that mystery guy had been like that. Sweet, forbidden and damn hot. She reveled in the fantasy, at least she knew that there was nothing wrong with her.  
  
When she'd tried making out with Dean the next night, there'd been nothing there. It'd been like making out with a brother-type. Like kissing a squid.  
  
Rory unwrapped another chocolate, and perused its simplistic shape. So small, yet so guilty of causing such decadent pleasures. Hell, just unwrapping 'him' had been a pleasure unto itself. She closed her eyes in succulent memory.  
  
Sitting in Luke's diner, on a sunny December afternoon was a common occurrence for Rory Gilmore. Seeing her mother and Luke kissing was not.  
  
They'd just been a couple for over two months now. Rory had to say, it was about time.  
  
**  
  
"Ever since she came back from her grandparents for the weekend, she's been acting odd, she won't talk about it," Lorelai worried aloud to Luke.  
  
"She's almost 18, if there's something she wants to talk about, she'll talk. Rory's a very level-headed girl, which is more than I can say for nephew," Luke surmised.  
  
"Your nephew, whose that?" Lorelai inquired, guzzling her coffee down. "More," she put her cup under his nose. "Please Luke, I need more to survive."  
  
Luke reluctantly poured her more coffee. "My nephew is coming to stay with me for the weekend, his mom is going to Los Angeles with her husband on a business trip. Besides, he hasn't seen me in a long time. He lives in Hartford, and goes to Chilton, this is his senior year."  
  
"Maybe Rory knows him, what's his name?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess Mariano."  
  
"Rory, do you know a guy from Chilton named Jess Mariano?"  
  
Rory thought about it, and no face came to mind. "Nope." "Should I?"  
  
"He's Luke's nephew, he's coming to stay here for the weekend, so you two will meet."  
  
Rory walked over to Luke. "What's he look like?"  
  
"Well I haven't seen him in about three years, but last I remember, he had dark brown hair, blue eyes, he was only fourteen at the time. I'm sure he's changed a lot. I do know that he drives a motorcycle, his mom, my sister, Liz. Says he's a real rebel."  
  
"When does he arrive?" Rory asked casually.  
  
"Tomorrow, stays until Monday, then back home."  
  
"Interesting, well I've got to be going," Rory walked out of the diner, and climbed into her Ruby-red Fiat, and roared off down the road.  
  
**  
  
"What'd you mean you're packing me off for the weekend?" Jess yelled at his dad.  
  
"Look, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that after you got placed on academic probation, we've decided to send you to Stars Hollow for the weekend, so you can think about what you've done," Drake Mariano replied.  
  
"Dad, come on," Jess pleaded.  
  
"It's time you grew up, and applied yourself, it's going to be hard enough to get you into Harvard Law School, if you don't get your grades up," his dad intoned.  
  
"I don't want to go to Law School, I want to go to Yale," Jess yelled, slamming the door behind him. He got on his motorcycle, floored it and roared down the driveway  
  
**  
  
"Rory, honey, have you sent your application into Harvard yet?" Lorelai poked her head in her daughter's bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, mom I did it last week, and I applied to other placed as back- ups," she said the last bit in a whispery voice.  
  
"Where else?" Lorelai intoned.  
  
"Yale, Princeton, and a few others," Rory said.  
  
"Why Yale, just what my father wants, to live his dream through you because he couldn't live it through me," Lorelai groaned.  
  
"Not everything revolves around Grandma and Grandpa trying to dominate your life," Rory yelled. She looked stunned by what she'd just said. She grabbed her jacket, pushed past her mom and ran outside.  
  
Lorelai heard the Fiat roar to life, and listened as her daughter pealed down the road. She was shocked by what Rory had just yelled at her.  
  
**  
  
"Great to see you again, Jess, wow, you've changed a lot," Luke commented.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, where I am staying?" Jess asked.  
  
Luke walked through the diner and up the stairs and into a crowded apartment, he showed Jess a tiny bedroom off the kitchen.  
  
"Quaint," Jess remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I'll be downstairs, you can join me if you want," Luke said quietly.  
  
"Paradise," Jess fell back onto the single bed.  
  
**  
  
Rory raced into the diner, "Luke could I get some coffee to go?" she clenched her hands and kept fidgeting.  
  
"Is something wrong Rory?" Luke looked concerned.  
  
"No, I just need to go, could I please have the coffee," she asked again.  
  
"Sure." He poured some coffee into two cups. "If you wait here, I have some trays in the back." Luke walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Rory turned around to make sure her mom was coming into the diner or down the road. She felt a tingling sensation at the back of her neck. She turned around and saw a tall dark guy standing on the bottom of Luke's stairway.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Nope, she didn't know him, and yet she did from somewhere. This must be Luke's nephew. "Do I know you?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew, and you are?" he asked her.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, I go to Chilton," she said.  
  
Jess moved closer to her. He narrowed his eyes, I know her from somewhere. He slowly reached out and touched her on the arm. He felt the electricity spark from him to her. The girl from Adam's party.  
  
"It's you, you were the girl at Adam's party," Jess said.  
  
Rory froze, this was the guy from the laundry room. He was Luke's nephew, and he went to Chilton. He was here in Stars Hollow, and he- he--- She turned and ran out the door and to her car. She started the car and floored it out down the road.  
  
Jess grabbed his keys and ran to his motorcycle, he put on his helmet, pumped the throttle and flew after her down the road.  
  
**  
  
Luke had just come out of the back, when he saw Jess reach out and touch Rory. He was too far away to see what Jess said to her. Whatever he'd said, had shocked Rory. She turned and ran out of the diner and to her car and pealed out of there. Jess had followed her, both like bats out of hell.  
  
Lorelai stormed into the diner, "Care to explain what the hell that was? Who was that guy chasing Rory?"  
  
"That was my nephew, Jess, I don't know what happened between them, but it scared Rory and she bolted and Jess followed her. I don't know," Luke shook his head.  
  
Lorelai stared out the window, wondering what was going on with her daughter, that she couldn't even tell her own mother.  
  
***  
  
There will be more, much more. I'm just getting warmed up, be warned of a tragedy set to occur in the next chapter, someone's going to die, and it will have tumultuous repercussions. No one will ever be the same. 


	3. Death Becomes Us

Title: Death Becomes Us  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, except my fanfic stories.  
  
A/N: The 3rd chapter, someone dies and it has an impact on everyone. Read & review. Enjoy! I look forward to receiving feedback. Thanks.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Rory weaved in and out of lanes, trying to escape Jess. She knew he was following her, his motorcycle was about three cars behind her. It was easier for him to follow her, since he was on a motorcycle.  
  
She made a hard right up a gravelly driveway, and floored it on up the hill. The sign above the arches read, "New Haven High Ridge Park." It was a park situated on a hill that overlooked Long Island Sound, a little inlet that led out to the Atlantic Ocean. Rory sought solace there, because she and her mom used to come here when Rory was younger.  
  
**  
  
Jess managed to follow Rory into the hard right up the hilly circular driveway into the park, only just barely. A semi-truck, almost cut him off at the last second.  
  
He ground his motorcycle to a stop beside her red Fiat that she'd parked erratically in front of the wooden logs that separated the parking lot from the park.  
  
Jess saw her in the distance perched high on a rock that overlooked the Sound. She sat as still as a bird, shoulders slouched wearily, as though she carried some heavy burden.  
  
**  
  
"Hey," he gently touched her on the back, she flinched, but she didn't turn.  
  
"What do you want? To laugh, or ridicule?" she asked in a hoarse tone of voice.  
  
"No, I just want to know why?"  
  
"Why what?" Rory was confused.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Jess wanted to know.  
  
"Because I was afraid, that you'd laugh at me. I mean, with you, I feel something, there's a spark. But with Dean, there's nothing, it's like committing a crime, like incest," Rory rambled on.  
  
"Who is Dean?" Jess asked jealously.  
  
"My boyfriend," Rory answered, still looking out at the ocean.  
  
"You have a boyfriend, so what the hell was happening in the laundry room when you have a boyfriend?" Jess sounded happy.  
  
"I was trying to escape the clutches of a drunk and then you were there and then we-" she trailed off.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, running away seems to be something you do constantly," Jess surmised.  
  
"It's not like I try to make it a habit, it's just something that happens, when you're around," Rory excused her problem.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Jess asked.  
  
"I have a boyfriend, and I-" a cell phone ring cut her off.  
  
"Just a second, it's mine." Jess grabbed his phone, flipped it open and pressed "Talk."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Jess pressed "End" on his cell phone. "Look I gotta go, can we talk about this later." He briefly kissed Rory on the lips, then was striding off to his motorcycle.  
  
A rough wind blew Rory's hair across her face, she touched her lips and felt her lips they were soft and tender. What could have happened to have made Jess go like that?  
  
She watched him get on his motorcycle, put on his helmet, floor the throttle. Execute a flawless 180 and fly down the circular driveway, until he was gone.  
  
She turned and stared out at the horizon, the sun was setting on the ocean. Casting a crimson streak down the center of the ocean. Rory shielded her eyes, and took in a breath of fresh air. She felt like her life was shifting and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Silently, she took one last look at the ocean, turned and walked to her car. To the path, that would take her home and to Jess.  
  
**  
  
Jess entered the diner on foot at a rapid pace. He looked at Luke, "Is it true?"  
  
Luke's face said it all. At 5:29 p.m. on December 6, 2002. Jess Mariano was an orphan, his parents were both dead. Flight X495 from Hartford, Conn. to L.A., Ca had crashed dead-center in Lake Michigan.  
  
Then Jess remembered, the last time he and his father had spoken, they'd argued. About Jess being on academic probation, why did he have to argue with his dad, the last time he saw them alive. A tear rolled down his cheek, he felt so empty inside.  
  
Rory rushed into the diner, she looked at Luke who looked like he'd lost something precious. Then she looked at Jess, tears were rolling down his face, and he didn't even seem to notice. He looked a thousand miles away.  
  
She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. Jess bowed his head, burying it in the cleft of her neck that met her shoulder. She felt his body shaking as he cried.  
  
"Let it out, Jess," Rory murmured as she held him. Running her hands softly through his hair, their bodies felt so right together. As if their souls were in cadence.  
  
**  
  
Dean was walking down the street adjacent to Luke's diner, when he thought he saw Rory embracing some guy. His eyes must have seen wrong.  
  
He crossed the road, and looked in the window. What he saw, broke his heart and made him very angry.  
  
He stormed off home. Plotting his revenge on Rory, a way to make her see that she was his and would always be his.  
  
**  
  
"My parents are dead, they died in a plane crash, and the last time I saw them alive, I argued with my dad," Jess sobbed out.  
  
"Oh Jess, it's okay, tell me everything," Rory said softly as she helped him into a booth, that was hidden from the front window. She wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me."  
  
**  
  
Lorelai opened her door to the soft knocking. Luke stood on the doorstep, he looked lost and forlorn.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, leading him into the living room and making him sit on the couch.  
  
"My sister and her husband were killed in a plane crash tonight, Jess just came back to the diner and I told him and I-" Luke started to softly cry, burying his head in the couch pillow.  
  
Lorelai was shocked by what Luke had just told her. She'd never known him to cry, never. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How can I help you?" she offered.  
  
Luke looked up at the woman he'd loved for so many years. He shut her up, by softly kissing her. Tilting her head opposite the angle of his. He slowly and thoroughly kissed her.  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes, slowly allowing herself to feel what was happening. It felt weird, at first, but now so strangely right. Like she'd come home. She kissed him back passionately, astonished at the feelings that he aroused in her.  
  
Luke pulled her onto his lap. She clutched his head in her hands and ravenously devoured his mouth. Luke began to nibble her neck, when he found her racing pulse, he lightly bit it. Causing her to shudder.  
  
She pulled at his shirt, ripping open the flannel, revealing a surprisingly muscled chest. She ran her hands over what she'd revealed, reveling in the effect she was having on him. The erection in his jeans was straining to be let free. She bent and began to suckle on his nipples. Luke buried his hands in her hair and groaned aloud.  
  
Luke couldn't believe what was happening, only in his wildest dreams had this ever happened and it had never felt so good. He pushed her back and undid her blouse, revealing her heaving breasts. Her nipples were aroused, he could see them puckering at the cold air as he took off her blouse. His hands wrapped around her bottom as he tilted her towards his mouth. He devoured her breasts, slowly nuzzling then rapidly suckling.  
  
Her moans and his groans filled the silence. The heat in the room was at an all-time high.  
  
**  
  
Tragedy has struck, what will happen from here. Will Luke and Lorelai consummate their love? What will happen between Jess and Rory?  
  
** Any suggestions about where this story should go from here would be welcome and helpful, anything at all would be helpful. 


	4. Carpe Diem

Title: Carpe Diem  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/J, L/L  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, just my Literati and Java Junkie fanfics.  
  
A/N: This is a chapter of exploration. Jess will seem a slightly different person, because he is. He's lost his parents in one day, so he's feeling lonely, he needs to deal with his loss. Luke and Lorelai will deal with what they almost did, and that will deepen their connection/bond. Rory will be put more in the spotlight at Chilton because of her connection to Jess. The next chapter will be better. I just need to get this out of the way. So bear with me. Please r/r, thanks again to those who did. Keep the feedback coming. I thrive on it.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Oh my god," Paris exclaimed, she was stunned into silence by what she saw on the door of her Chemistry class. Rory had scored higher than her on the mid-term, she almost fainted.  
  
"What is it, Paris? Did you get a 98, when you should've gotten a 100," Louise teased.  
  
"Rory beat me on the mid-term, I studied forever for this, and she beat me," Paris was repeating herself.  
  
Madeline came up behind Paris and Louise, "Have you guys heard who's finally coming back, after like forever."  
  
"Of course, all you can think about is boys, aren't you even concerned about whether or not you passed your Chemistry mid-term?" Paris asked her.  
  
"Oh did I pass?" Madeline scanned the sheet for her name, which was near the bottom. "I squeaked by with a 62, Daddy will be so proud of me."  
  
"Whatever, now what about this guy?" Louise asked.  
  
"Jess Mariano is finally coming back, after being suspended on academic probation, and then his parents died in that plane crash last week, and he's now living near Hartford," Madeline quoted, from the little slight of info she managed to get from his file.  
  
"Well watch out Jess Mariano, the Chilton girls are on the prowl," Louise and Madeline slapped a high-five and made their way to their respective lockers.  
  
**  
  
Jess rolled over in his narrow bed, upstairs in Luke's diner. He couldn't believe it been a week today since his parents had died. He was alone in the world, except for Luke and Rory. Where was he going to go from here? He was still 17, a ward of the state, Luke was his guardian. When he turned 18, he inherited everything. His original trust fund had multiplied by about 10. When he graduated from Chilton in June, he'd have the world at his fingertips.  
  
**  
  
Rory rolled over in her bed, that night in the diner. Jess had told her everything, his childhood, everything he could remember. Always being alone, while his parents jetted off to some new locale. She couldn't compare, because her childhood had always been surrounded by happiness. Her mom was her best friend, and that had never changed. But now Jess was in her life, where would he fit in?  
  
**  
  
Lorelai looked at her ceiling, her mind drifted back to the night a week ago. When she and Luke had. They hadn't spoken of it since.  
  
.. Luke's hands had been ripping off her bra, his mouth devouring her throat. When the phone had rung, its jarring peal had caused them to break apart. As though they'd been caught doing something wrong. She'd looked at Luke, his eyes glazed over with passion. He looked like a little boy that'd lost its treat. She had so badly wanted to finish what they had started, but that just hadn't been the time.  
  
What Christopher had made her feel before paled far in comparison to what Luke had made her feel that night. With Christopher it'd been a babbling brook, with Luke a raging waterfall, a blazing volcano. So much passion concealed beneath such mysterious exterior. Wondrous.  
  
**  
  
Luke still couldn't believe what happened that night a week ago. He'd finally done something about his feelings for Lorelai, although it shouldn't have happened that way. He stared out his window, watching as dawn crept over the mountains.  
  
He couldn't believe Christmas was only ten days away. He was definitely not in the holiday mood this year. Taylor had been badgering him to put up decorations. It was almost six-thirty, the diner was supposed to open in a half-hour. Reluctantly Luke rolled out of his warm bed, and headed for the shower.  
  
**  
  
Jess rolled over when he heard the shower go on. He had to go to school, this was the last week before the holidays, and he hadn't been to school since the last week of November. So he had a lot of catching up to do. He sat up in bed and looked out the window at the frosty dawn.  
  
**  
  
"Mom rise and shine, you do have to work you know," Rory yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Go away evil spawn, Mommy is sleeping and must not be disturbed or she gets very mad," Lorelai yelled down the stairs.  
  
"I get first dibs on the shower then," Rory slammed the bathroom door and locked it.  
  
"Aww, I hate getting up in the morning, where's coffee when I need it," Lorelai groaned as she very reluctantly got out of bed.  
  
**  
  
The bell over the door rang as the Gilmore girls walked into the diner. It was surprising empty for that time of morning. Luke was behind the diner in his flannel regalia, coffeepot in hand.  
  
"Luke please have mercy on my cold soul, and let me have some coffee," Lorelai began to beg for her coffee.  
  
Silently without argument, Luke poured her coffee and walked away.  
  
"Wow, that's never happened before," Rory commented quietly. "Did you give him a lap-dance when I wasn't looking," she teased.  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened briefly, then she went back to inhaling her coffee and silently praising it.  
  
Jess wandered down the stairs and into the diner. He walked over to their table. "So are you headed for school?"  
  
"Yeah, are you coming?" Rory asked.  
  
"Figure I might as well put in an appearance before the year is over, don't want people to forget me," Jess said. "I'll be at the counter, when you're ready to go."  
  
"Okay." Rory went back to her coffee.  
  
"Great conversationalist that one," Lorelai remarked.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom he's still mourning, let him do it in his own way, everyone has a way of dealing with loss."  
  
**  
  
"Here we are," Jess gestured to the cold stone prison that Chilton was.  
  
Rory took his hand and led him into the frigid interior.  
  
**  
  
"Well what have we here?" Madeline glimpsed a peek at Rory walking down the hall hand-in-hand with Jess Mariano.  
  
"How did she get to him before us?" Louise complained.  
  
"You already have a boyfriend, Louise," Paris remarked scathingly.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't go to this school," she replied.  
  
**  
  
Louise sauntered up to Jess, "Long time no see."  
  
Jess looked at her and saw a blonde that didn't look familiar, "And you would be?" He looked around. A striking brunette, unfamiliar. And Paris Gellar.  
  
"Paris, long time, no see," Jess mocked.  
  
"Mariano, nice to see you at school, going to try and scare me off again, won't work this time," she lied.  
  
Madeline, Louise and Rory looked on in confusion. "How do you know him?" Louise asked Paris.  
  
"None of your business, come we have English Lit. first period. Oh by the way, congratulations on beating me on the Chem. mid-term Rory," Paris remarked fairly as she walked down the hall. Louise and Madeline in tow.  
  
Rory looked at Jess, questioningly. "How do you know Paris?"  
  
"We share a similar past," Jess looked at Rory. "Let's be off to English Lit. don't want to miss Mr. Medina's riveting lecture on the Restoration period."  
  
"Actually we're on the Victorian era now," Rory filled him in as they walked down the hallway to class.  
  
**  
  
"Luke what are we doing?" Lorelai asked. She was upstairs in Luke's bedroom, fastening up her blouse. After Rory and Jess had left, it'd just been the two of them. Luke had walked over to the diner and turned the lock, flipped the sign to CLOSED. Taken Lorelai's hand and led her up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know, we seem to enjoy making out with each other," he said.  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious that we're sexually compatible, and we've known each other forever, so what's missing?" Lorelai looked scared at the thought of discovering where this was going.  
  
"Since we haven't actually slept together yet, I would have to say that we still won't know that, until we do sleep together. I think for now we should just enjoy being here in the moment," Luke took her hand and kissed it softly, looking her in the eye.  
  
**  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE, I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS, PLEASE PLEASE, I LOVE WRITING THIS, BUT I NEED FEEDBACK TO KEEP IT COMING. 


	5. Truly, Madly, Deeply!

Title: Truly, Madly, Deeply  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, only my Literati and Java Junkie Fanfics.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. I love you guys for them. Here's Chapter 5, enjoy. Please still review, I love the feedback and the suggestions that you guys make. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
"Can you believe all that I missed in 3 weeks and we have a huge test on all the stuff that I've missed. Mr. Medina would do that," Jess mockingly accused.  
  
"How is it that we never met?" Rory asked as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
"You and I run in different crowds, and as far as I know this is the first class that I've ever have with you," Jess figured.  
  
"Well I've been here since freshman year," Rory said.  
  
"During Freshman year, I was absent a lot. Dad was in family mode, so he took me and Mom everywhere with him on his trips, which was pretty often. Back then, he believed that I could miss school here and there and still be okay," Jess explained.  
  
"What'd you have next period?" Rory asked.  
  
"Study hall, you?" Jess inquired.  
  
"Me too, so what'd you want to do?" Rory waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"We really should start studying for the English Lit. test, but we could always do it later, what'd you have in mind?" Jess whispered across the table.  
  
**  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner, during her lunch break from the Independence Inn, she'd come to see Luke. She wouldn't actually admit it aloud, but only to herself.  
  
"Lorelai what're you doing here?" Luke looked confused.  
  
"I came to get some coffee, even Sookie's coffee isn't that good, I just couldn't stay away from the coffee," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Sure," Luke poured her some coffee, and walked away to take someone else's order.  
  
Actually, she'd come to observe Luke to watch him in his natural habitat and try to figure out what made him so irresistible to her. Was it a chemical reaction? A physical or emotional connection? She sat back and watched Luke as he was waiter and order-taker.  
  
**  
  
"Where are we going?" Rory asked Jess as he led her down one of Chilton's many drafty corridors. Jess pulled her around a corner, he opened a door and pulled her inside.  
  
It was dim enough that she could see Jess's face. "What are we doing?" was silenced by his passionate kiss.  
  
Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling at his tie, loosening it until it fell to the floor. She ran her hands through his hair, her desire building as Jess's mouth moved down her neck to her shoulder.  
  
Jess pulled at Rory's blouse until it swung wide open, he nudged it down her shoulders, until it hung only by her elbows. As he slowly moved his mouth down, nipping lightly at her breastbone. Rory's soft moans grew louder. He could feel himself rising to the challenge. He moved his hand up to her breast, lightly massaging it. She arched into his hand, so he fully cupped her breast.  
  
Rory was growing light-headed, all she could feel was the sensations rushing through her, like an adrenaline rush. She pulled at his shirt, until it came undone, she pushed it off his shoulders, it fell to the floor. Warmth emanated through her, as she touched his chest, raking it lightly with her nails. When what she really wanted, was to rake them down his back, as he buried himself inside of her.  
  
Jess moaned softly, he felt his vision growing hazy, so he shut his eyes. He bent to Rory's breast, and latched onto her nipple, like a hungry babe and suckled lasciviously. She cradled his head at her breast, threw her head back and groaned softly.  
  
"Jess, I need more," she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his hips and cradled him intimately between her thighs. "Please just a taste of what making love with you will be like." Rory begged.  
  
She dug her hands into his buttocks and began to ride him. Her mouth swooped down on his, her tongue lashed with his for control.  
  
Jess lifted her up against the wall, and moved against her, feverishly creating a friction that would bring them to a climatic end. He saw the light coming, felt the wind take him.  
  
Rory opened her mouth and gasped as she felt herself coming, so hot, so wet. Jess. She couldn't take this feeling, like she would self- combust, if something didn't give soon. Then this incredible sensation broke out. She felt herself sliding, down a long slide. Her inner muscles clenched themselves in climatic agony, little nerves frizzing as she caught a breath.  
  
Jess felt so weak, even though they'd kept their clothes on. Never had he. Never in his life. Oh Wow!  
  
"Wow Rory that was.."  
  
"I know wasn't it. I just need a moment to catch my breath." She laid her head against his chest. They were sitting on the floor, having fallen after what happened. Jess was sitting with his back against the wall, Rory in his lap.  
  
"Wow." Both breathed heatedly.  
  
**  
  
"I'm going to get her good," Dean muttered to himself as he stocked green bean cans at Doose's Market.  
  
  
  
**  
  
I know this didn't really get anywhere in terms of a storyline, but this was for all those of you, who kept wanting more R/J action. I want at least 10 reviews, Ch.6 will be up probably by Boxing Day. Any suggestions about what Dean's plans should be would be helpful. Thanks again for the reviews. 


	6. Like a Fantasy

Title: Like a Fantasy.  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my fanfics.  
  
A/N: This rating will change when the content of the story gets "too steamy" for PG-13, this chapter that is not an issue. Thanks to all those who reviewed. This chapter the foursome goes on a Christmas road-trip.  
  
**  
  
"Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Rory exclaimed to Lorelai.  
  
"I know, and we're supposed to spend it with your grandparents," Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Unless you could come up with some really good excuse, like if you had to go out of town for some thing," Rory suggested diffidently.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory, out the window, then she froze. "Road trip." She shouted out the idea.  
  
"We cannot go on a road trip," Rory scolded.  
  
"Yes we can, it'll be so much fun, we can pack really warm clothes and stay at a cozy B&B, please?" Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"What's your excuse to Grandma going to be?" Rory inquired.  
  
"I have to go to out-of-town, oh I don't know, I'll think of an excuse, let's go pack now," Lorelai dragged Rory out of the diner.  
  
"Christmas is only three days away, how are we going to pack and find a place to stay and come up with an excuse that'll satisfy Grandma?" Rory questioned her mother.  
  
"I'll think of something, now's let go." Lorelai dragged her daughter past Doose's Market, down the street to the Gilmore abode.  
  
**  
  
A tall dark shadow moved silently down Main Street, a ragged outline that for a split second could've been that of a monster.  
  
Then it was gone, as if never there.  
  
**  
  
"What are we doing for Christmas?" Jess asked Luke.  
  
"I never do anything for Christmas, why do you want to do something" Luke questioned.  
  
"Usually Mom, Dad and I would go on a trip somewhere, like Switzerland or Paris," Jess shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Must be nice to go somewhere like that for Christmas," Luke said enviously.  
  
"Why don't you close the diner for a few days, and we could take off somewhere?" Jess suggested.  
  
Luke looked stunned that Jess had suggested they do something together. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Don't take too long, or Christmas will be over." Jess said on his way out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
He went out into the alley, behind the diner, where'd he parked his motorcycle, in Luke's shed.  
  
He mounted it, pumped the throttle and tore off down the road. He passed a sign that read, "Thanks for visiting Stars Hollow, come again."  
  
**  
  
"Mom, let's go to Luke's for dinner, there's nothing edible in the house," Rory yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there hon, could you grab my black winter coat, it should be in the closet somewhere," Lorelai yelled back.  
  
Rory walked over to the closet, pulled open the door, grabbed her mom's coat and waited.  
  
They made it over to Luke's before the dinner rush. "Hey Luke, where's Jess?" Rory asked.  
  
"He took off a couple hours ago, said he'd be back later," Luke answered.  
  
Rory looked out the window into the darkening night and hoped Jess would be back soon.  
  
**  
  
Jess pulled into the driveway of his house. He took off his helmet and looked up at the house that held so many memories for him. More sad than good. Now his parents were dead, and he was all alone. He walked into the house, most of the furniture was covered by white sheets.  
  
Jess stood at the door to his bedroom, it was empty, all his stuff was in storage or at Luke's. His extensive book collection was mostly at Luke's. Silently, he walked throughout the house and said goodbye to the rooms.  
  
**  
  
"Why don't we go on a road trip together?" Lorelai suggested to Luke, after he'd told her of his plans to shut the diner for a few days. But he was still unsure of where to go.  
  
"Rory and I were going to go New Haven and stay in one of their B&B's. You want to come, please say you will?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Okay sure," Luke agreed.  
  
**  
  
"So, did you figure out what you want to do for Christmas?" Jess asked Luke as he got ready for bed.  
  
"Yeah, we're going on a road-trip with Lorelai and Rory," Luke said.  
  
"A road-trip with those two, what were you thinking of?" Jess cringed.  
  
"What'd you mean?" Luke asked loudly.  
  
"It's bad enough seeing them everyday, but being around them 24/7, can you imagine?" Jess froze as if in thought.  
  
"It won't be that bad," Luke turned out his light. "Now go to sleep. We have an early start, we're getting up at 5."  
  
**  
  
"Time to pack," Lorelai's voice rang out cheerfully.  
  
"Go away, it's still dark out, are you real, or a bad dream?" Rory mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Luke and I agreed that we would leave at six a.m.!"  
  
"And how did Luke manage to get you to agree that you would be there at this ungodly hour?" Rory asked.  
  
"Gallons and gallons of coffee," Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure." Rory reluctantly rolled out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. "I need to have a shower to wake up, I'll pack after that."  
  
**  
  
"Here we are," Lorelai chirped happily.  
  
"How can you be so cheery this early in the morning?" Luke asked. "Oh I know, you've already had about 5 cups of coffee."  
  
"Yep, keep them coming, or you can walk," Lorelai said.  
  
**  
  
"Can you believe we're going to New Haven, I mean I know it's not that far away, but it's still somewhere," Rory joyfully said.  
  
Jess sat in the passenger seat reading. He nodded.  
  
"Jess, about that thing that happened in the closet, what exactly is happening between us? I still have a boyfriend, technically I haven't broken up with Dean."  
  
Jess looked up, "Rory, I have feelings for you, but right now isn't really the time to talk about this. I don't take what we're doing lightly, it means a lot to me. Know that."  
  
Rory was silent, she stared straight ahead, watching her Mom's Jeep as it followed the curve of the road.  
  
**  
  
"We've arrived." Lorelai walked up the rustic stairs of the New Haven Bed & Breakfast.  
  
"Cozy." Jess shivered.  
  
"Quaint." Rory followed her mom and Luke inside and was greeted with. "What'd you mean you're full!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but if you phoned in advance I could've saved you the trip," the nice woman behind the counter was saying.  
  
"That's just lovely." Lorelai stormed out of the office and back outside.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, she was looking forward to this." Luke said.  
  
"Well now that I think about it, there is a cabin a bit away from here, isolated, that we have permission to rent out, in dire circumstances, like this," the woman said.  
  
"That would be great." Luke made the arrangements, got the keys, directions and left.  
  
"Can you believe that!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay, I found us alternate accommodations," Luke said.  
  
**  
  
Situated far back from the highway, a rustic cabin was well hidden in the trees.  
  
"This is perfect," Lorelai clapped her hands in glee. She leaned over and planted a steamy kiss on Luke's lips. "Thank you."  
  
"It's beautiful," Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Jess repeated.  
  
Rory and Lorelai parked their cars beside the cabin. Luke and Jess carried their luggage inside.  
  
"How many bedrooms?" Lorelai yelled to Rory up the stairs.  
  
"There's four up here, perfect for us." Rory yelled down the stairs. She noted that two bedrooms each were situated on opposite sides of the house, and had connecting doors..  
  
**  
  
"This is so perfect," Lorelai stretched her arms out and twirled around. "It's snowing," she squealed in excitement.  
  
Luke watched her, so totally in love with her. He couldn't tell her that, it would scare her off. She was finally just admitting that she felt something for him and he wanted to build on that.  
  
He started a fire in the hearth. "Where are Rory and Jess?" he looked around.  
  
"They're upstairs, picking out their rooms." Lorelai turned to look at him. "Can you believe this place is ours for the next three days and three nights."  
  
"It's almost unbelievable, like a fantasy," Luke said the last three words quietly.  
  
**  
  
If you want more, then review, I want 10+ reviews again. Ch. 7 will be up on Dec. 26. Look for it then. As you will have read, there are no steamy scenes, thought I should take a break from them for this chapter. Doesn't mean the next chapter won't have any. Thanks to those who reviewed, keep them coming. Merry Christmas. 


	7. Snowy Passions

Title: Snowy Passions  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my fanfics.  
  
A/N: Hopefully this makes it up before midnight, I had to work late, so I just ran home to write this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. Hopefully this chapter satisfies your holiday "itch"! Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
"It's Christmas morning, wake up," Lorelai's voice yelled through the cabin.  
  
"It's too early even for me," Luke yelled through the connecting door.  
  
"It's 5am, time to open presents," Lorelai ran into Luke's room and ripped off the covers, then wished she'd thought to ask first, if she slept in the buff. She could see that he did.  
  
"Wow, even the cold morning air doesn't keep you down," Lorelai whispered in awe.  
  
Luke blushed and pulled the cover back up, covering himself up. "Go back to bed," he said, still half-asleep.  
  
"Presents," she pouted.  
  
Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her under the covers with him. He cuddled her against his side. "Can't you wait a little longer?" he pleaded.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke in the hazy morning light, "Yeah." She curled up against him, feeling his morning erection rise against her bottom. "Down boy," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Rory looked at her watch, 8:28, and her mother hadn't woken her up to open presents. Very surprising, unless she was mysteriously delayed by a certain tea-loving man. She rolled over and thought about her "relationship" with Jess. He made her feel so many new and different things. Things that Dean had never made her feel. Dean. From what she knew, he didn't know anything about Jess. Yet.  
  
**  
  
Jess woke up abruptly, he looked at his watch. 8:53. Time to get up and see his beautiful "girlfriend." He couldn't wait to see her, even though she was only a door away.  
  
**  
  
"Can you believe it snowed that much last night?" Lorelai wondered aloud. Looking outside at the snow, she was in awe of how purely white it was, so beautiful.  
  
"Beautiful," Luke said looking at her not the snow.  
  
Lorelai hit him lightly. "Presents," she said.  
  
Luke led her through to the living room, there was a whole array of presents under the tree.  
  
Lorelai gathered about five with her name on them. Two from Rory and Luke each, and one from Jess.  
  
"Time to open presents," she yelled upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming," Rory yelled back.  
  
**  
  
Amid a mountain of wrapping paper, Lorelai was very happy with her presents. A teddy bear and a necklace from Luke. A blouse and some perfume from Rory and a book from Jess. "Thank you all of you."  
  
**  
  
Lorelai, Luke, Jess and Rory were walking outside in the snow. They separated into two pairs, and walked off into opposite directions.  
  
Lorelai walked slowly, waited until Luke was a bit ahead of her. She balled up some snow and hit Luke in the back. "Gotcha," she cackled.  
  
Luke turned around, looked at her and ran into the trees.  
  
Lorelai reluctantly followed him. "Luke please come out, I'm sorry I hit you." She had a snowball hidden behind her back, ready to nail him when he revealed himself.  
  
**  
  
"It's so pretty up here," Rory looked at Jess, he was staring off into oblivion.  
  
"It is." Jess stopped Rory in her tracks, with a hand to her arm. "We need to talk about what's going on with us."  
  
"I don't really feel like talking right now," Rory bent over, grabbed some snow and belted Jess in the chest with it. She screamed as he gave chase.  
  
**  
  
Lorelai was walking almost silently through the trees. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned. No one there. She turned back around. Someone jumped her from behind. She screamed.  
  
"Shhh, it's just me," Luke reassured her as he lay on top of her. He lowered his head and nibbled softly on her neck. She shuddered in reaction. She wound her arms around his neck. She arched herself against him. Rubbing her breasts against his chest.  
  
"Luke," she moaned. She rolled over, so she was straddling his hips. She was hot all over, despite the sub-zero temperatures outside. She ripped open his jacket, pushed up his thermal undershirt, to reveal his chest in all its muscled glory.  
  
Luke backed up with her on his lap, until his back was straight against a tree. He cupped her breasts in his hands and massaged them lightly. He'd opened her blouse and pushed her bra aside. To reveal her nipples, puckered from the cold bite of winter. He sucked softly on her nipples and then blew on them lightly. Lorelai threw her head back and moaned loudly.  
  
She braced her hands on his broad shoulders and rubbed her breasts frantically against his hairy chest, loving the fractious feel of it. She trailed her cool hand down to the throbbing erection that his jeans hid. She undid the button and went to lower the zipper of his jeans. His hand stopped her.  
  
Luke's eyes hazed over with desire. "We can't. Not here. It's not right."  
  
Lorelai moaned. "Luke I need."  
  
"I know," he smoothed her hair back from her brow. He lifted himself so he was cradled intimately between her thighs. He latched his hands onto her buttocks and ground himself against her. Lorelai moved with him in tune.  
  
Luke felt himself gathering speed as his climax approached. Sweat beaded his brow, as he struggled to wait for Lorelai to come, so he could follow. Then he heard the most wonderful sound. Lorelai gasping his name, softly screaming as she came in a rush. Luke let himself go and felt his climax embrace him.  
  
"Damn that was good, too bad we weren't inside so we could properly finish it," Luke smiled lasciviously at her.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai lifted her head to look at him. "I feel so drained."  
  
"Let's go find the other two," Luke helped her up and adjust her clothes. He linked her hand with his and they took off through the forest.  
  
**  
  
"Rory, where are you?" Jess yelled through the trees.  
  
A squeal and a body knocked him down. "Gotcha." She straddled his hips and refused to let him up. "So let's talk."  
  
Jess tried to get up. "No fair."  
  
"Too bad, I want to know what we're doing." Rory looked at him.  
  
"We obviously share an attraction," Jess started.  
  
Rory snorted. "I've done things with you, that I've never done with any other guy. You make me feel something strange and new. I want a relationship with you." She laid her feelings out for him to see.  
  
"I feel the same, and I think we should wait a bit before we do anything more. I want a relationship, but there is the matter of your boyfriend at home. We should take things slow for now." Jess proposed.  
  
"I agree," Rory helped him up. She backed him up against a tree and gave him a steamy kiss, with lots of tongue and moving lips. "We can wait until you're ready." She left him standing there as she walked back to the cabin.  
  
**  
  
"Hey you guys," Lorelai said to Rory and Jess as she and Luke entered the cabin. "Let's enjoy our last night here."  
  
"Yes let's." Rory winked evilly at Jess. She then noticed Luke and Lorelai were holding hands. "Anything new we should know?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke and I are a couple," Lorelai announced to them.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Rory hugged Lorelai and then Luke, awkwardly.  
  
"To new beginnings," Lorelai raised her glass.  
  
**  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look for a more naughty Rory in the next chapters. She's looking to make Jess lose his "noble" veneer. Please review, 10+ reviews wanted. Next chapter will delve more into Dean's "plan." Ch. 8 will be up by Dec. 30th. So look for it by then. Happy New Year. 


	8. Confusion

Title: Confusion  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own only my fanfics.  
  
A/N: Thank you to the lovely people who keep reviewing my story and telling me that they like/don't like it. Please keep the reviews coming. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. I know this is a confusing chapter, but in time it will explain itself. So bear with me.  
  
**  
  
"You are so fine," Rory narrowed her eyes at Jess as she reclined back on her bed, and watched him move around the room.  
  
"Do you have to watch my every move," Jess asked.  
  
"Yes, you're a walking fantasy, my walking fantasy," Rory licked her lips. "I want you, but you.well. you know." She glared at him. "You're being noble, trying to make me wait." She sat up. "I promise you before the week is out, we will have made love, had sex, whatever you prefer to call it."  
  
"Rory, we are not going to have sex, until we're good and ready," Jess argued.  
  
"Oh I'm good and ready, I'm just waiting for you to catch up," Rory teased. She licked her lips in taunting temptation. "Just think of me as a feast, that you can devour, I'm here anytime.you get hungry."  
  
  
  
**  
  
"You're mine," Dean muttered to his green bean can, pretending it was Rory. "I won't let him have you."  
  
"Are you okay?" Taylor asked Dean, looking concerned as he watched Rory's boyfriend, mumbling to green bean cans. "Why don't you run the till, a change of scenery." Taylor offered.  
  
"No, she's mine," Dean growled at Taylor.  
  
**  
  
"Wasn't that a magical trip," Lorelai looked up at Luke.  
  
"It was perfect," Rory's gaze wandered naughtily down Jess's jeans to his groin.  
  
**  
  
Dean pulled his pick-up out of the driveway, he headed down the I-5 out of town. He smiled manically out the window, and bid Rory's house adieu.  
  
**  
  
Rory reclined back on her bed, her mind was set on seduction. Jess's seduction. Her mind was consumed with ideas of how and when and what.. they would do.  
  
Her door slammed open. "Bitch. You're going to die." Dean stood outlined in her doorframe, axe in hand.  
  
"Dean I can explain," she put her hands up her in defense.  
  
"You're nothing but a lying whore," Dean accused. His gaze pierced the room, taking in the disarray. "You've been entertaining him in your room, you always said I would be your first." He glared at her.  
  
Rory backed up, hands up in defense. "We've grown apart, I don't think we should see each other anymore." She moved to her bedroom door, "Get out."  
  
Dean raised his axe, his intent obvious. Rory's eyes bugged out in fear. She kicked out in defense, she grabbed the axe from Dean.  
  
She raised the axe in an arc, impact was sudden, slicing through skin like a knife through butter. Blood spurted everywhere. Rory dropped the axe, she screamed and ran.  
  
**  
  
"Your daughter's nothing but a slut," Dean slurred at Lorelai. He pulled out his gun, and pointed it directly at her. "Time for you to die."  
  
There was a struggle, a shot was fired. Someone fell to the ground.  
  
Scurrying footsteps echoed away from the confrontation spot. In the crimson sunset, the person lying in a pool of blood blended right in.  
  
**  
  
"I will kill you, I swear to god, for what've you done, vengeance will be mine," two people vowed simultaneously.  
  
**  
  
Rory awoke upstairs in her mom's bedroom. "Was that a dream or reality?" she shook her head in confusion. Down the stairs, she crept, when she came around the corner, what she saw shocked her.  
  
**  
  
..."Oh Luke, don't stop," Lorelai moaned. She writhed from side to side. Her masterful diner man was devouring her breasts, and she loved him for it....  
  
  
  
**  
  
Confusing, I know. You don't know what's reality or a dream? The next chapter will clear "some" of that up. Look for the next chapter by Jan. 4! 10+ reviews wanted. Thanks to those who keep reviewing. Love y'all. 


	9. At last

Title: At Last  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Disclaimer: I own my fanfics.  
  
A/N: In regards to last chapter, the confusion will be cleared up in this chapter. What was real and what was a dream will be revealed. Please read this chapter. Luke and Lorelai make love. Jess and Rory finally deal with Dean, in the most final way.  
  
**  
  
..."Oh Luke, don't stop," Lorelai moaned. She writhed from side to side. Her masterful diner man was devouring her breasts, and she loved him for it....  
  
Luke looked down at the woman he loved. Now was the time they would finally make love. "I've dreamed of this so many times." He admitted into her hair quietly.  
  
"So have I," Lorelai pulled his head down to look at her. "Now make me burn." Luke set out doing just that.  
  
**  
  
"Oh my god," Rory gaped, bringing her hand to her mouth. There on the kitchen floor, lay a doll, about five feet in length with a shock of brown hair and dressed in a blue uniform. Covered in something red, that looked distinctly like blood.  
  
The kitchen door was wide open. Where was Dean? She wondered. If that was just there now, then he couldn't have been here long ago. Just remembering her dream, gave her the creeps.  
  
Dean with an axe, trying to kill her. That was what this doll strikingly resembled, what Dean wanted to do to her. Had she been downstairs, Dean might've killed her. He was leaving her a message of what he'd planned for her.  
  
**  
  
Jess raced through the Gilmore front door. "Rory, where are you?" he yelled.  
  
"Jess I'm in the kitchen," her tone was fearful.  
  
Jess ran into the kitchen, glad she was okay, especially after seeing her "boyfriend" leaving into the woods. He opened his mouth to tell her what he'd seen, when he saw the doll. His mouth hung open in shock. "What is that?"  
  
"That is what Dean wants to do to me, kill me." Rory had her arms wrapped around herself.  
  
Jess walked over to her, and wrapped her in his strong arms. She cuddled against him. "He'll have to go through me first." Jess promised and threatened.  
  
They both stared at the doll. Wondering what the madman would do next.  
  
**  
  
Luke's shirt along with his jeans, Lorelai's jeans and shirt lay on the ground beside the bed.  
  
Lorelai straddled Luke's hips, cradling him intimately between her thighs. Her breasts hung temptingly in front of his face. He'd promised to let her have control for the current moment. He took her nipple in his mouth, suckling lightly. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed in rapture.  
  
"Luke, you promised, now you must be punished," she said sweetly. Taking his penis in her hand, she teased his testicles gently, rubbing his sacs. Luke groaned loudly. Clutching the sheets in his hands, he squeezed them tightly.  
  
Lorelai watched his face, seeing what really made him hot. She traced the head of his penis, where little spurts of moisture kept appearing. "Good boy," she praised.  
  
Luke put his hand on Lorelai's, stilling her exploration. "My turn." He traced his hands up her thighs, then between them. Where her panties were most damp, he ripped them. He threw them across the room.  
  
Lorelai's eyes flashed with arousal, "You ripped off my panties," she gasped.  
  
Luke's fingers penetrated her slowly. Lorelai moaned and moved slowly, grinding her hips downwards to meet his hand. "Oh Luke, that feels so good."  
  
Luke watched her, seeing what made her gasp and moan. She was so beautiful, riding his hand, while he pleasured her. He sat up and suckled on her breast, while he thrust his fingers deep inside her.  
  
Lorelai felt her climax approaching fast. Luke was.. She threw her head back and screamed, as the pleasure took her. Sweeping her off into a thousand different directions. She was slightly dazed, happy to let Luke take the initiative.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw Luke watching her. His eyes flashed with desire, she watched him roll a condom onto his penis. "Want any help?" she asked saucily.  
  
Luke smiled at her. He braced his hands on either side of her shoulders and lowered himself between her thighs. Lorelai wrapped her legs around his back, settling at the lower point of his back.  
  
Luke slid inside of her in one long slow thrust. He felt his climax tensing at his back. Just willing him to thrust once and tip him off the cliff into blissful oblivion.  
  
Lorelai couldn't explain the feelings racing through her at that precise moment. She just knew that being with Luke like this felt perfect. They were compatible, emotionally, sexually, spiritually, in every way that mattered. Lorelai felt another climax approaching. Luke was thrusting rapidly above her, she met him with synchronous thrusts of her own. Which threw them both over the edge.  
  
"Oh Luke," Lorelai gasped softly, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke responded gruffly, pushing her hair behind her ears, affectionately.  
  
**  
  
"I saw Dean, he was running from your house into the woods," Jess told her.  
  
"Let's go find him, this has to end now, I am so sick of being scared of him," Rory pulled Jess behind her out the kitchen door.  
  
**  
  
In the center of Main Street, Dean was waiting for them. "Time for you to die." He pointed his gun straight at Rory. "Any last words, bitch."  
  
"Just a few, first I want to say how sorry I am that this hurt you. I should've told you right away, I am very sorry. But what is killing me going to accomplish?" Rory asked.  
  
"By killing you, I insure that no one else can have you," Dean answered.  
  
"Okay, but if you shoot me, you will go to prison, there's one witness here and probably lots more that you can't see," Rory justified.  
  
"What makes you think, that I'll be letting him go," Dean gestured to Jess with his gun.  
  
"Oh." Rory looked shocked at that. "Can't we please talk about this?"  
  
"No. Move." Dean gestured with his gun.  
  
Rory walked first, followed by Jess. Dean was a few feet behind them. The streets were desolate which was odd for Stars Hollow at this time. Rory glanced at her watch. 5:24 at night. Where was everyone?  
  
Jess had a plan, he just needed an opening, so he could distract Dean. He pretended to stumble, causing Dean to take his attention off Rory.  
  
Dean walked over to Jess. Jess seized the chance and grabbed for the gun. They both grappled for the gun, a shot went off. Both men fell to the ground.  
  
Rory screamed. "Jess."  
  
Jess moved, and stood up. Dean lay still on the ground. The bullet had pierced him directly in the heart. Rory flung herself into his arms.  
  
People streamed out of their shops and houses at the noise. Some screamed and pointed, others fainted, the police were called.  
  
The coroner pronounced Dean dead at the scene, he was taken away to the morgue.  
  
Lorelai rushed out of the diner, clad in a flannel shirt and jeans, Luke in tow. "Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
"Dean tried to kill me and Jess," Rory sobbed out, as she flung herself into her mom's arms.  
  
Over Rory's head, Lorelai smiled at Jess. "Thank you for protecting her."  
  
"It was nothing I wouldn't done for someone that I love," Jess said. Then realizing what he'd just said, he shut his mouth.  
  
Rory lifted her head, and looked at Jess, her love shining in her eyes. "I love you too." She ran over and hugged him.  
  
* ** ***  
  
Wasn't that a nice chapter, if you want more, and I know you do. I want 10+ reviews for this chapter. Forget Ch.8 that sucked. Next chapter will explore Rory and Jess's future and other things. Ch.10 will be around Jan. 4! 


	10. Hot Damn!

Title: Hot Damn!  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, been very busy w/ school & work. Had no time for this. Here's Ch. 10. R/J get serious. L/L are together?  
  
**  
  
"Oh Jess, I've waited for this for so long," Rory moaned as she stripped off her Chilton blouse, swung it around once and then tossed it to the ground. Her little striptease had Jess groaning, and panting.  
  
"Damn it Rory, this isn't fair, why do I have to be tied up and you get free rein?" Jess moaned huskily.  
  
"Because this is my first time, and I should get to explore," Rory arched her eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Fine, only for a while," Jess hissed as her hands wandered down near his erection. He wore only his pants. Her hands began to undo his belt buckle.  
  
Gently, Rory began to massage her breasts as she did a slight shimmy with her tummy, moving against Jess's erection. Making him writhe in agony. "Oh this feels so good," she grabbed Jess's hands and brought them up to her breasts. He tweaked her nipples gently, she moaned.  
  
Slowly Rory cradled Jess's head in her hands, he suckled on her nipple, watching her reaction as he did it. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Her hands wandered down to his muscular buttocks and gripped them. She began to ride him. Jess groaned against her breast. He felt his blood began to speed up, racing through his body like a tornado.  
  
"Oh Jess, this is so -" she rolled her hips. Her hands moved to his belt buckle, she undid it, stripped it off and threw it across the room. It hit the floor with a resounding smack.  
  
Rory lifted up her skirt, which she was naked underneath and straddled Jess's thighs. She undid the ties that bonded his hands to the bedposts. She stripped his pants off, he was naked. She whistled softly, "Damn you're a fine piece of man."  
  
She rolled the condom down his penis and carefully guided him between her thighs. His penis slowly invaded her wetness, making for a slickness that was easy and painless for Rory. She slid down to the hilt, briefly, she felt her virginity give way. A small twinge of pain, and then she felt the ecstasy envelop her again. She felt so full. She sat still for a moment, letting the feelings wash over her. She felt so impaled. It was wonderful. Slowly, she began to grind her hips, then she quickened the pace, and Jess began to move with her.  
  
Rory placed her hands on the bedpost and moved her hips like lightning, feeling her climax approach. It eluded her, making her swear and sweat. "Oh Jess," she screamed as she came in a rush of euphoria.  
  
Jess thrust upwards roughly as he felt her insides clench as she climaxed. He felt his climax, just over a cliff eluding him. He was on the very edge, one little thrust of her hips and over he went. He echoed her name in ecstasy.  
  
Rory cuddled up to Jess, in the aftermath. "That was so perfect," she said.  
  
"It was perfect," Jess agreed, to him, there were no words to describe what had just happened. It had transcended the one experience he'd had before.  
  
**  
  
"Luke, where are you?" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the diner.  
  
"In the back," Luke yelled back.  
  
Lorelai walked into the back, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just looking for something, that's missing, look can we talk later?"  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a movie night, Rory said she was staying late to study at the library?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there at 7:30," Luke waved her out.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to be so crabby," Lorelai sailed out of the back and out the door.  
  
**  
  
Alas that is it. R/J finally did it. L/L have a movie date. Cute! Reviews are appreciated. I don't know when the next update will be. Could be days or a couple weeks. It will be up by Feb.7 that I promise. Let me know what you think of R/J finally getting it on! 


	11. Surprises

Title: Surprises  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG.  
  
A/N: This chapter is about Rory getting into certain schools, and resolving a fight with her mom. Lorelai gets a "nice or nasty" surprise.  
  
**  
  
"I got in, oh my god I got in," Rory jumped up and down, she was so happy. Here was what she'd been waiting for her whole life and there was no one here to celebrate with her. She'd gotten into Harvard.  
  
There were also letters from Princeton, Yale and Stanford on the floor. Rory felt a little relieved now that she knew she'd gotten into Harvard. She opened the remaining letters, she'd gotten into all her schools. She screamed in happiness.  
  
She grabbed her jacket and her keys, and her letters and ran out to her little Fiat. She gunned the engine and flew down the road.  
  
**  
  
Emily Gilmore was currently reading a garden magazine when she heard a car roaring into the driveway. She walked elegantly to the door, and opened it. Totally unprepared for the whirlwind that her granddaughter embraced her into.  
  
"Is Grandpa here?" she asked, her face beaming so brightly, she looked outrageously happy.  
  
"Yes he's in his study, what on earth is the matter Rory?" Emily said to air, Rory dragged her down the hallway to Richard's study.  
  
Rory burst in the door, "Grandpa, I'm sorry to disturb you both, but I had to share this wonderful news with someone."  
  
"Well what is it Rory?" Richard asked.  
  
"I got into Harvard, Yale, Stanford and Princeton," she screamed happily.  
  
Richard looked pole-axed, "You got into ... Harvard, Yale, Princeton and Stanford." He repeated. "This calls for a celebration, where's your mother?"  
  
"I haven't told her yet," Rory said indifferently.  
  
"Why?" Emily asked.  
  
"We're not really speaking right now," Rory revealed.  
  
"Well, how we all go out to dinner tonight?" Richard asked.  
  
"Sure, can I bring Jess Mariano, he's my boyfriend?" Rory asked.  
  
"Mariano, is that Drake Mariano's son?" Richard asked.  
  
"Yes, his father and mother died a couple of months ago in a plane crash, I'm sure you know all about it," Rory explained.  
  
"Yes of course, bring Jess, we can get to know him," Richard said.  
  
"I suppose your mother will want to bring her boyfriend," Emily asked.  
  
"Luke? Oh yeah, I want him to be there as well," Rory said.  
  
"How about tonight at 8, we'll pick you up at your house, dinner will be a surprise," Emily asked.  
  
"Great, I can't wait, thanks for being here for me and being so happy for me," Rory hugged both her grandparents.  
  
"Well of course, we're very proud of you, and we love you," her grandparents said.  
  
"See you tonight at 8," Rory said on her way out the door.  
  
"I wonder what she and Lorelai are not speaking about?" Emily wondered aloud.  
  
"No doubt we'll find out tonight," Richard said.  
  
**  
  
Lorelai was sitting in Luke's diner having her usual hamburger, fries and coffee.  
  
Rory walked in the diner, she went up to the counter and said something to Luke. He looked shocked, then he smiled, like a doting father would and hugged her. He pointed her up the stairs.  
  
Luke walked over to Lorelai's table to fill up her coffee. "What was that all about?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well you know, Rory just got her letters from the colleges that she applied to. She got into Harvard, Yale, Stanford, and Princeton, she just invited me to dinner with her and grandparents and she just went upstairs to tell Jess."  
  
Lorelai sat still, tears began rolling down her cheek. "She didn't even tell me," she choked out.  
  
Luke sat down beside her in the booth, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Rory and I haven't been on speaking terms since last week," Lorelai revealed.  
  
"Why?" Luke asked.  
  
"Because I caught her and Jess in bed together," Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Luke roared. "I'm going to kill that punk," he made to go upstairs.  
  
Lorelai stopped him. "Don't, it was Rory's idea, she proceeded to tell me, after I'd run Jess out of her room."  
  
"What happened?" Luke asked.  
  
"I came home and I thought I heard something, so I went to Rory's room to ask her if she heard something, then I realized the noise was coming from her room. I opened the door, and I saw them. Rory just looked at me, and she began to explain, but I just screamed at Jess to get out. He got dressed, said he was sorry and left. After he left, I proceeded to yell at Rory for repeating my mistakes, and told her that I couldn't believe she would make the same mistakes that I had made. She got really silent, and then she told me that she had initiated the lovemaking. She told me, that she would never talk to me again, after what I'd just said to her." Lorelai cried aloud.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay," Luke comforted her. "You will come to dinner tonight, and you and Rory will sort this out."  
  
**  
  
"I love you," Rory said to Jess as she watched him turn around.  
  
"I love you too," Jess looked her in the eye, and hugged her close.  
  
"Guess what?" Rory said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got into Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Stanford," she said.  
  
"That's quite a mouthful, congratulations," Jess said.  
  
"Thank you, I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight with my grandparents and Luke and my mother?" Rory said the last part with anger.  
  
"I'd love to," Jess said. He didn't say anything about her mother, he'd tried to get Rory to talk to her mother. But Rory refused, she vowed never to talk to her mother again. Jess thought after some cooling-off time, Rory would talk to her mother again.  
  
"Want to go for a ride on my bike?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need to get out of here for awhile, let's go," Rory took Jess's hand and walked downstairs. She saw Luke hugging her mom. She felt a twinge of guilt, then remembered what her mother had said, and pushed the guilt away.  
  
Jess got on his bike and gunned the engine. Rory looped her arms around his middle and held on. "Let's go lover," she whispered in his ear. She licked his neck gently, and giggled softly as Jess pumped the throttle and roared off down the road.  
  
Rory threw her head back and screamed with the pure joy of the freedom of the moment.  
  
**  
  
Lorelai clutched her stomach, she'd been feeling a little wonky lately. Wasn't she supposed to get her period this weekend, or was it last weekend? She couldn't remember when she'd had her last period. She decided to go see the doctor.  
  
"Congratulations, you're pregnant," the doctor said.  
  
Lorelai almost fainted. "I'm pregnant, how can I be pregnant, I'm 34, this just doesn't happen again."  
  
"Are you okay?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little surprised, that's all," she thanked the doctor and left.  
  
**  
  
"Luke I have something to tell you, you better sit down," Lorelai was wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"What's wrong," Luke looked at her.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she revealed.  
  
"You're pregnant, oh my, when did this happen?" he asked quietly.  
  
"About six weeks ago, so we're going to have a baby in about seven and a half months. My due date is September 8."  
  
"We're going to have a baby, I'm going to be a daddy, I'm so happy," a tear trailed down Luke's cheek. He hugged Lorelai and caressed her stomach gently. "I love you," he said to Lorelai and kissed her belly gently. 


	12. Changes

Title: Changes

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Pairing: R/J & L/L

Disclaimer: I own none of GG.

A/N: They all go to dinner, various announcements are made.

**

Richard escorted Emily through the front door of the restaurant. Taking her coat, he handed it over the counter and received a tag back.

"Shall we wait for them, or just seat ourselves?" Richard asked Emily.

"Let's seat ourselves." Emily followed the maitre'd to their table. A sense of privacy was lent, assisted mostly by the strategically placed ferns.

**  


"I'm nervous, what if Rory never talks to me again," Lorelai rubbed her stomach absently. Already thinking of their unborn baby.

"Everything will be fine, especially when we tell them our good news," Luke reassured Lorelai. Shutting the passenger door of his truck as he helped her out.

They entered the restaurant, hand in hand, united as one.

**

"Why do I have to talk to her, you heard her what she said to me. She was comparing me to her, making the same mistakes, like I'd made the same mistakes she had. She didn't get into Yale, Harvard, Stanford and Princeton." Rory's tone overlaid with bitterness as she talked.

"But if I had been Lorelai, I would've torn me limb from limb." Jess tried to make light of the situation. 

Rory shrugged off his arm.   


"Can we just have a good time at dinner, please for you, me, your grandparents and everyone else involved?" Jess asked.

"Alright, only if I can punish you afterwards, if I don't have a good time," Rory said sulkily. Brushing a lock of Jess's hair behind his ear, she softly nibbled on his ear, moving along to his lips. Heat stirred, passion formed, desire raged, ecstasy beckoned. Rory pulled back, smiled at Jess, linked their hands together and opened the door of the restaurant.

"The Gilmore party," Rory inquired.

"Right this way," a uniformed man led the way.

A table of six awaited them. Lorelai and Luke sat on the left, Richard and Emily on the right, leaving the middle two seats for Rory and Jess.

"Mr. Gilmore," Jess shook Richard's hand. "Mrs. Gilmore," he nodded to Emily respectfully.

****

Later

"As I'm sure you all know, we are here to celebrate a very special occasion," Richard lifted his champagne glass and toasted Rory.

"This young lady has achieved her dreams, and has gotten into 4 of the top schools in the country. Where she will go? Is her choice, I can only hope she chooses Yale." Richard lowered his glass and took a sip.

Emily raised her glass, "To Rory."

Lorelai and Luke echoed Emily's toast. 

Jess raised his glass, "To Rory, may all her dreams come true." Leaning over, he gently kissed her cheek.

"I have an announcement to make." Lorelai started, Luke looked at her. 

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"Yes, they may as well know. I'm pregnant with Luke's child, it's due in September," Lorelai said.

  
Richard almost choked on his champagne. Emily froze. Rory turned white. Jess smiled.

"Congratulations to you and your baby," Jess toasted Lorelai and Luke.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled, looked at her parents and waited for the explosion.

****

5 minutes later

"You're pregnant, how did this happen?" Emily asked, her tone a little too sharp for Lorelai's liking.

Taking a deep breath, Lorelai said in a calm tone. "The usual way mother, you should know, having a had a child yourself."

"Now is not the time for your twisted sense of humor." Emily snapped.

"It wasn't planned, but I welcome the addition to my family. Luke is happy and that is what matters most to me." Lorelai smiled at Luke and took his hand.

"How can you have a baby now, you're 34, your daughter is going to college. Now is not the perfect time for a baby." Emily said.

Lorelai's hands curled and clenched as she tried to control her temper. She lost.

Standing up slowly. "I am only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Her tone was deadly calm.

"Rory is a big girl, who can take care of herself, she's proved that time and time again." Looking at Rory, whose face was a pale shade of gray now. Lorelai looked at her mother, her blue eyes icily accusing.

"As for you mother, you have no right to tell me when is the perfect time for me to have a baby. I am happy that I'm having a baby. Would it kill you for once in your life just to be happy for me, instead of pointing out all the faults you can find with my situation. Next time, I have important news, I won't bother to tell you since you can't seem to be happy for me." She picked up her purse and walked away.

Luke dropped his napkin on his plate and followed her.

Silence fell around the table.

After that bombshell, Rory could feel the rift between her mother and herself growing bigger. Grabbing Jess's hand, she gripped it tightly.

"I'm here, I'm never leaving you, I love you and that is forever," Jess whispered in her ear.

****

Outside the restaurant

"Goddamn it Luke, she's like a monster. Not once in her life has she ever been happy for me." Lorelai buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed her heart.

Luke helped her into the truck and they drove home.


	13. I'm Sorry

Luke settled her into bed, rubbing her stomach as she drifted into a deep sleep. Tear stains had dried on her cheek making her look so vulnerable.

A knock on the door below prompted him to move downstairs, so Lorelai wouldn't be awakened.

Rory stood there, her cheeks stained with tears, her hand pushing her hair behind her ears. "Is my mom here? I need to talk to her and apologize for being such a bitch." Rory cried aloud.

Luke opened his arms, "It's okay," he comforted her. "Your mom's asleep right now, but you can go upstairs and……." he trailed off and watched Rory run up the stairs.  
  
"Rory could you just tell her that I've gone out for a while but I'll be back later," Luke closed the door after himself.

Getting in his truck, he pulled away from the curb and off into the night.

Rory opened the door and cautiously walked over to the bed. Her mother lay there, hair tousled sleepily and tear stains on her cheeks.

Rory sat on the side of the bed, leaning into her mother, she touched her shoulder tentatively.

"Mom, are you awake, I need to apologize, I'm sorry for what I said to you, I'm happy you're pregnant," Rory talked through her tears.

Lorelai rolled over and looked up at her daughter. Taking Rory's hands between hers, "Rory it's okay, I missed you though, I'm happy you got into all the schools you wanted."

"Thanks, I'm happy you're pregnant, can we just put this all behind us and move on," Rory smiled shakily.

"Sure, your grandmother is unbelievable, I should've expected her response, but she never changes," tears rolled down Lorelai's cheeks.

"Mom, it's okay, forget her, what she says doesn't matter, all that matters is that you and Luke are happy and having a baby," Rory hugged her mom, glad they were talking again.

**Luke** paced back and forth, looking at the ground as he talked.

"How can I be ready to get married, let alone propose, but I've found the woman of my dreams and she's pregnant with my child, so I think I should propose, not just because it's the right thing to do, but because I love her."  
Looking down at the tombstone that bore his father's name, he patted the stone. "I miss you Dad, I wish you could've met her, she's a hell of a woman."  
  
**OMG, update 10 months later, hopefully you like the angle of this chapter. I took the advice of some reviewers. Plz R&R!!!**


End file.
